This specification relates to controlling an electrically-driven actuator.
Power conversion systems such as gas and steam turbines often include actuators that control mechanical components of the system. For example, actuators can be used to control the operating states of fuel valves, air valves, variable geometry mechanisms, and other components in a power conversion system. Some actuators are electrically-driven, for example, based on electrical power provided by a voltage source in combination with an electrical motor controller.